


Crash

by JamFace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamFace/pseuds/JamFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John were off to John's mother's for a family visit. Sherlock does something wrong and then they get in a crash. All dialogue fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge. And I hated writing every word of it. I hope you enjoy though :3  
> Sherlock's in Bold, John and Mycroft are normal.

**"Do we really have to go visit your mother?"**

"Oh quit complaining and finish packing. We're only going to be there a few days."

**"I don't even like my own mother. What makes you think I'll like yours?"**

"Because you like me and I'm a lot like her."

**"Hm."**

"You know I lonly like your moaning when I'm between your legs, now hurry up. The cab's going to be here in half an hour."

\--------------------------------

**"I can't believe you're dragging me along."**

"What did I say about your moaning?"

**"I would much rather be moaning because of that than this."**

"I imagine you would. Why are you sitting so far away?"

**"I'm only on the other side of the seat."**

"You always sit right next to me."

**"Maybe I felt like changing it up a bit."**

"Get over here."

**"No."**

"Okay, now you're just being a child."

**"What do you have over there that's not over here?"**

"Cuddles and an apology?"

**"Mm."**

"Sherlock."

**"..."**

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

**"I want an apology."**

"I'm sorry." 

**"Hm."**

"Are you not even going to accept my apology?"

**"Not yet."**

"Then when?"

**"When you make it up to me."**

"I can't make it up to you at my mother's."

**"Well then."**

"Oh, please don't be in a mood all weekend."

**"I'll be in a place I don't want to be with people I most likely won't like and a John I can't love up at any given moment."**

"Behave yourself."

**"When do I ever behave myself?"**

"At least try."

**"I don't think that's possible."**

"Sherlock."

**"John."**

"..."

**"I love you."**

"I love you too."

\--------------------------------

"I hate you."

**"I said I'm sorry."**

"Strangely enough, sorry doesn't really cut it."

**"What do you want from me?"**

"I don't know."

**"Then stop being mad."**

"I'm sorry I can't easily forgive you after you make my entire family hate us and then nearly kill my cousin."

**"It was an accident."**

"It's not an accident people normally make."

**"I'm not normal. You've known that since we first met."**

"I'm sorry, but I can't just forgive you like it was nothing."

**"It was nothing."**

"No, it wasn't."

**"... I'm sorry."**

"No. Enough."

**"I'm sorry."**

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

**"John..."**

"I'm tired of your experiments."

**"John."**

"I'm tired of your constant moaning."

**"John!"**

"And I'm tired of y-!"

**"JOHN!"**

\--------------------------------

"Sherlock."

**"..."**

"Sherlock."

**"He's gone Mycroft."**

"He's not gone."

**"He is."**

"He's only in a coma."

**"They said he may never come out of it."**

"Might. There's always a chance."

**"Have you seen his condition?"**

"..."

**"He was about to say something. Before the crash."**

"You said he was angry. What ever he said was in the heat of the moment."

**"..."**

"Sherlock, you need to rest."

**"I'm fine."**

"No you're not. You were in that crash too."

**"I'm not leaving him."**

"Are you... Crying?"

**"No."**

"..."

**"Don't touch me."**

"It's just a hug."

**"I don't want it."**

"You need it." 

**"..."**

"..."

**"Mycroft?"**

"Yes, brother?"

**"I'm sorry."**

"I know you are."

**"..."**

"And he does too."

**"..."**

"Come on. Let's get you home."

**"I said I'm not leaving."**

"Fine. I'll come back with a few things. Don't do anything drastic."

\--------------------------------

"Here."

**"..."**

"Sherlock, please eat something."

**"I'm not hungry."**

"Then take this."

**"What for?"**

"To rest your head on."

**"I'm not sleeping."**

"Sherlock." 

**"..."**

"..."

**"Maybe I should leave."**

"And why's that?"

**"He said he was tired of me. Don't want him waking up to something he doesn't want to see."**

"You know better than I do that he didn't actually say that."

**"It's my fault."**

"Don't do that."

**"It's my fault."**

"It's not your fault."

**"It is."**

"The other driver was the one at fault."

**"If John wan't yelling at me then he would've seen him coming."**

"Nobody could've seen him coming."

**"I did."**

"You're not like everyone else."

**"It's my fault."**

"Come here." 

**"No."**

"Then I'll come to you."

**"I don't want your hugs."**

"..." 

**"I dont' like your hugs."**

"You liked John's hugs."

**"..."**

"I know I can never make you feel like he could, but at least let me try."

**"..."**

"He wouldn't want to see you like this."

**"..."**

"He'd want to see you eating. Sleeping."

**"..."**

"He'd want to see you alive."

**"What else is there to live for if not him?"**

"Live for the hope that he'll come out of this."

**"..."**

"Please Sherlock."

**"... You brought biscuits?"**

"Yes."

**"Pass them over."**

\--------------------------------

"I'm sorry."

**"..."**

"Sherlock say something."

**"..."**

"Please don't amount to this."

**"You said to live for the hope. Well the hope is gone."**

"I didn't think.. I never imagined.."

**"..."**

"I'm sorry."

**"For what?"**

"Everything."

**"..."**

"What are you going to do now?"

**"I don't know."**

"I don't trust you on your own."

**"You never have."**

"Do you wish to stay with me? For the time being."

**"No."**

"Are you sure you're comfortable back at Baker street?"

**"There's nothing I can do about it. Just have to go on.."**

"That's what he would've wanted."

**"..."**

"Sherlock. Stop playing strong. It doesn't help to keep it all in."

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

"..."

**"I'm not crying."**

"I never said you were."

**"Something got in my eye."**

"Couldn't come up with something better than that?"

**"Piss off."**

"Sherlock."

**"..."**

"You can let your walls down around me. I won't think any different of you. Just let it out."

**"I never knew I could love someone so much.."**

\--------------------------------

**"I'll be off."**

"You're not stayling a little longer?"

**"I need to get home. Our home."**

"If you need anything, just call."

**"I'll text."**

"Of course."

**"Good bye Mycroft."**

"Good bye, brother."


End file.
